


O Honey,

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Hurt Ianto Jones, Ianto's Family, Jack Feels, Jack being Jack, M/M, Past Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Little bit of crossover with Harry Potter and Torchwood. What if Ianto Jones family are magical? There more to Ianto Jones family. Love,hate, friendship.





	O Honey,

O honey  
KissMyFrogPhotography  
Summary:  
Little bit of crossover with Harry Potter and Torchwood. What if Ianto Jones family are magical? There more to Ianto Jones family. Love,hate, friendship.

Work Text:  
OHoney  
“Honey” Jack used to call him. Out of all the pet names he could choose for Ianto Jack would choose ‘Honey’. Ianto was secretly glad, although he didn’t tell Jack that, Honey was his favourite.   
But now Jack didn’t call him Honey. Didn’t call him anything, in fact. Ianto had lost Jack like he had lost everyone he cared about.  
Kevin, his boyfriend, was a monster. Only a nightmare, an ache in his chest now. Jack and the others frustrated at one too many times that Ianto had pushed them away.  
Sitting now in his car, Ianto wrapped his arms around himself, coughing into the cold air.  
He could always go home to his mum. She, at least, still loved him, fiercely so. Ianto’s mum had raised four children, Ianto the eldest of 27 and his three younger siblings, Izzy, JD, and Bella. Ianto knew that although he was well into his adulthood, his mother was still very protective. He hesitates to think about what would happen if she knew about Kevin, she was one crazy bad ass mum.   
Ianto smiled to himself at the thought. Even Jack was scared of his mum sometimes, although Ianto could never get him to admit it. Thinking of Jack, he traced the bruise on his wrist where he had held too tightly. Jack had been so mad, trying to get him away from Kevin. Ianto saw now that he was right, he was always right, but in that moment all he saw was that Jack didn’t trust him.  
He missed Jack and he missed the calming presence of The Doctor, whenever he decided to help. He would know what to do. Unfortunately, Ianto didn’t have the Doctor, and he didn’t have Jack.  
Huddled in the car, Ianto thought that this was as low as he could get. He was freezing, the temperature dropping even further as the sun began to rise. He unfolded himself from the seat and got out ready to face the day.  
Ianto’s days had formed a sort of routine. He went to the local shelter for food and a shower. Feeling a little cleaner after the warm water was able to seep into his numb skin, he left the shelter en route to his car.   
Instead of finding the usually empty parking lot, however, he was greeted with the unwanted sight of Kevin.  
He was not happy, shouting abuse and ridiculing him. With every punch ad slap Ianto felt a little more of his love for Kevin bleed out. By the end he was covered in blue and purple splotches, blending with the almost healed bruises he had left before. His lip was split and he knew that he would be left with new scars.  
Ianto knew that he couldn’t stay here, in the same city as Kevin. He drove home, back where he knew he would be greeted with open arms, not closed fists.  
….  
“Mum?”  
His mother looked up at the shadow of her boy, “Oh love, come here.” Her American accent still as strong as ever.  
Ianto went to her, for all his height he was small in her loving arms. He knew that she was worried, that she had noticed his bruising and the fat that he was thin, too thin. Rebecca didn’t mention it, though, just held him as sobs racked his body.  
She took him in, no questions asked. Slowly Ianto came to tell her about Kevin, Rebecca held him close. “Hush my love I'm not going to let anyone harm you.”  
Izzy entered the living room then, gasping at the sight of her big brother. She wrapped Ianto in a soft blanket, conjured some hot cocoa. Rebecca and her daughter shared a knowing look, she felt that stir of cunning that came from being a Slytherin. Kevin Johnson was going to pay for what he had done to their family.  
Ianto was taken to his room to rest, his wounds cleanly bandaged and sleeping potion taken. Rebecca and Izzy wait for Alan, Ianto’s father, to return. Alan worked at the ministry as head director of Aurors. When he saw his son, beaten and broken a cold rage set in his bones.  
He and his family are half-blood wizards, and Alan is well used to standing up for his family, particularly in a house like Slytherin and its prejudice. Seeing Ianto like that brings back everything.  
He knows that if they had not met the Doctor all those years ago he probably would have ended up like all those people who had hurt him, would have joined the Death Eaters and given their lives to the Dark Lord.  
As it was, The Doctor had shown them that Muggles were not the savages that many pure bloods thought them to be, and when Ianto fell in love with Lisa they had welcomed her into the family. Something had been lost in Ianto when she died.  
Alan looked down at his son. After Lisa and Kevin and Jack Ianto had come back broken and he wold not stand for it.   
…  
It was decided that Alan would deal with Kevin and Rebecca would deal with Jack.  
She slipped into the darkness, a dark blue cloak covering her beautiful red hair.  
Holding her thin wand comfortably in her hand she apparated directly into Torchwood, no technology protecting the hub from magic. Owen stood up, cursing, “What the fuck?!”  
Rebecca ignores him, she is here for one person only. “Hello, Jack.”  
Jack stared, for once lost for words. “Who the hell are you?”   
Rebecca waves her wand in a sharp motion, rooting the team to the floor. “My name is Rebecca Jones, and I am pissed.”  
Jack visibly gulps. “You’re Ianto’s mum.”  
She grins, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “You hurt my son, Jack Harkness; that was a mistake.” Rebecca steps forward, “Although, you are lucky that it is me who you are dealing with and not my husband. This Kevin won’t be leaving that fight.”  
Jack looked grimly pleased at that, “Good.”  
Rebecca eyes him, “Don’t think you haven’t hurt him just as badly. He came to you for help with dear Lisa and you wrote her off. She was carrying his child, did you know that? Hs whole family and you refused to help him. Of course he was going to go to someone like Kevin after that.”  
Jack felt like he had been slapped, Oh god Ianto. He lowered his head.  
Rebecca looked him over. For all that he had done she still believed that he loved her son.  
“I am a witch. Ianto says that you have seen a lot, I wonder if you could believe that.”  
Jack nods, confused at the change in topic. “I have seen weirder than magic, I believe you.”  
“My husband and I have seen a lot of evil, have done a lot of evil. Ianto is a good man, he shouldn’t have to do what we’ve done. Come, there is something you should see.”  
Jack felt like he was being squeezed into a tiny hole, and then Hyde Park came in view. They were outside of number 7. Rebecca pointed into the window where a family were sitting down to dinner.  
“That’s Lisa’s family, they still think that her death was a freak murder. Ianto visits every week, the still treat him like a son, a brother. Ianto needs a family, needs someone like Lisa.”  
Her hand on his shoulder they apperated again. “Where are we now?” Jack asked.  
“This is my home.” She smiled as a young boy came zooming through on a broomstick. “David! What have I told you about flying in the house?”  
“Aw, Nanna. I wasn’t going to break anything, I swear.” David turned to Jack, “Are you Jack?”  
Jack smiled, “Yeah.”  
David grinned back at him, “You’re so screwed.”  
“David! I will confiscate that broom if you can’t behave.”  
David stuck out his tongue but ran off. They moved through the house until they stood outside Ianto’s room. She slowly opened the door, hand on Jack’s chest to stop him going in.   
“You could be his family. But know that if you hurt him again I will cause you a world of hurt. I can’t kill you, but I could turn you into a frog.”  
“Or a rat.” Said Izzy from behind them, smiling.  
Jack smiled nervously at her. Ianto’s family was a bit scary.  
Rebecca removed her hand and Jack approached the bed. He took in Ianto’s wounds, and felt a pang of guilt. Ianto was looking at him, “Jack?”  
“Yeah, Ianto, it’s me. I’m… I’m so sorry Ianto. For everything. Lisa and Kevin and I’m sorry that I hurt you.”  
“Mum?”  
Jack laughed, “Yeah, she’s scary. Even so, Ianto, I love you, I should have seen that you were hurting.”  
“Come here, Jack.” He held his arms open as his Captain slides into bed next to him. “Stay with me.”  
“Of course, Honey.”   
Rebecca smiled from the hallway. Her husband turned to her, “With a bit of magic Ianto can feel love again.”  
The end


End file.
